Colds and stomach flu's
by goggle head girl
Summary: Take a cold, stomach flu, and throw in the ditzy Renet, and it can all add up to one interesting adventure. sequel to Rifts, Slash yaoi.
1. Colds and stomach flus

Summary: Take a cold, stomach flu, and throw in the ditzy Renet, and it can all add up to one interesting adventure.

This is a collab between katt30 and I; this is a sequel to rifts, check katt's profile to find it.

WARNING!

There is **slash/yaoi**

AND spoilers to season 4, don't read unless you've seen season four and this episode

--------

Leo really was having a bad week... no months... he was cranky and having mood swings, and he didn't know why...

It didn't help that not that long ago, Don seemed to be starting to catch a cold.

Leo wondered why this was happening at once, his eyes widened as his stomach told him it was time to run to the bathroom

He groaned and got up rushing into the bathroom.

Mikey winced hearing the unpleasant sound of some one tossing cookies, "Looks like leo's in the bathroom again"

Raph walked into the Bathroom, and grabbed a wet washcloth, concerned for him as he rubbed his shell.

Leo wretched the last of his meal before just sitting there feeling like crap

Raph crouched down beside him, and lulled him gently against him before wiping his face with the cloth.

"Thank you" said Leo looking at his mate tiredly

Raph nodded. He felt guilty that he couldn't help his mate any more then he was. He wished he knew what was going on with him.

Leo stood up still not feeling all that great, wanting to get out of theroom before he got sick again.

Raph helped his mate out of the bathroom. "Hey Leo! You gonna be up to going to the museum later tonight with April?" asked mikey

"I'll try," he said leaning against raph lightly

Mikey nodded. "Oh this trip to the museum will be great!" Don managed just before he sneezed.

Mikey looked at Donny worried over whether he should go with his cold.

"Maybe you shouldn't go Donny..." He said concerned, and wondered what was going around in the lair lately, first Leo's down with stomach problems, and now Don's got a cold.

"Please? I've been wanting to see the dinosaur exhibit for a long time," said Donny looking at his mate, he really did want to go.

Mikey sighed. "Ok, I guess." He said. "But is there something in the water or something, first Leo, and now you and this cold..."

"I'll check the water after we get back, I'd like to know what's causing us to be sick too" said Donny before he sneezed again

"Bless you" Mikey said.

"Thank you" said Donny

"And don't mind me if I avoid drinking any water in here for a while..." Mikey added.

Raph helped his mate to a seat, and then looked to Don and Mikey. "When are we leaving for the museum?"

"In about 3 hours, were waiting for most of the people to clear out before we go in," said Donny

Raph nodded.

"I guess I have enough time to start testing the water" he mused to himself before walking away sneezing

He got some water from the lair to test.

He wandered back to his lab ready to start the testing

He managed not to sneeze for the moment as he went to work.

Leo leaned against raph as they sat on the couch he felt tired and still a little queasy, since

He had three hours to wait maybe he could take a nap or something.

Raph just held his mate as he rubbed his back gently.

Leo really hated being sick... it always left him languid, but some reason this stomach flu felt different.

This was awful, he was the leader, and he wasn't supposed to get sick.

But as his mate had argued before everyone gets sick you can't stop from being sick

At least he wasn't alone in his sickness.

Donny had caught a cold, and would rest no matter what his mate would say

"I wish I knew what I had." Leo complained to his mate.

"Probably just a stomach flu, it'll be over soon." said raph

Leo sighed and nodded.

Leo relaxed against raph, he really wanted this throwing up every morning and night to end, it was driving him crazy

Raph hoped it would pass soon, he felt sorry for his mate.

Raph hated seeing leo like this, his mate was going crazy from all of the losing his food and feeling so dull all the time, raph could tell that much

"Anything I can do?" He asked softly.

"Let me cuddle up to you and take a nap," said Leo

Raph nodded and pulled Leo against him gently.

Leo cuddled into raph relaxing his eyes lids drooping

Raph leaned back in the couch as he held his mate, listening as his breathing slowly evened out in sleep.

He smiled at Leo, he was glad his mate was able to relax he had spent most of the night hovering around the bathroom

He closed his eyes as he rested his head on his mates, and just enjoyed the quiet moment.

Mikey walked into Donny's lab wanting to check on his mate

Donny was hovering over his equipment as he checked on the water testing.

Mikey smiled watching for a moment knowing how cranky Donny got when ever some interrupted him

Donny got the results, which confused him as it proved it wasn't anything in the water...

"Weird." he said looking it over

"What's weird?" Mikey asked

Donny jumped surprised looking behind him seeing mikey he gave his mate a mild glare before answering "there's nothing wrong with our water"

"I dunno, maybe you guys caught something on one of our trips to the surface lately..."

"Could be." said Donny putting down the test results

Mikey stepped up and carefully hugged his mate from behind.

Donny smiled enjoying the hug, nuzzling his mate's cheek

Mikey smiled and nuzzled back. "Just get better."

"I will," said Donny

Mikey nodded.

They stayed in an embrace for the moment, Donny smiling happy that at least he could touch his mate even though he couldn't kiss him

Mikey laid his head on Don's shoulder for a moment, before lifting his head. "How's the scratch on your leg?"

"It still hurts a little bit, but I think it's healing"

Mikey nodded. "Glad to hear it, it doesn't seem to give you much trouble."

"Its just this cold, its so annoying"

"Yes well, most are, from what I hear."

Donny sighed a light smile on his lips "Your lucky, you haven't had a cold since you were little"

Mikey grinned. "I'm Mikey the battle nexus champion! I don't catch colds!" He said with a hehe

Donny eyes narrowed "Mikey, don't make me have to hit you"

Mikey blinked. "Sorry." He said softly.

Donny nuzzled him "Just remember mikey, raph won't say anything when he does smack you" he kissed mikey's cheek

Mikey nodded with a grin and nuzzled back; he really wished he could kiss his mate.

-----------

So what do you guys think? To get another chapter review.


	2. Sneezy problems

Thank you all for the review's :3 and for entropy I'm trying to cut down on the word **mate** mr. or ms. nitpicky

I wonder who can guess what's wrong with Leo cue cherisher cat smile

Only katt and I truly know.

Chapter 2: Sneezy problems 

---------

The group five walked through the large hallways of the museum, Donny smiled excitedly

Cold or no cold he wouldn't of missed this for the world.

Mikey smiled under his disgust happy that his lover was so excited

Leo looked over at a couple of workers, only to get a scare when he looked back and saw a giant sea turtle. "Now the museum closes in about twenty minutes, so lets try and keep a low profile ok?" Leo asked as he caught up to the others, for once his stomach was behaving.

Raph nodded, as well as mikey Donny was the only one not paying attteion

Donny's cold however wasn't listening and Don had to stop and sneezed, as it reverberated through the museum.

Leo looked around urgently hoping no one was paying them any mind, "Sorry" said donny embarrassed

"That's not what I meant by keeping it down low." Leo sighed. "You ok Donny? You're looking a little under the weather." April asked.

"I'm fine I just have a little of a cold" said Donny looking at April

He then continued through a doorway. "But it's nothing that could keep me from seeing this!" He said excitedly as he spread his arms at the dinosaur displays.

"We know don you didn't talk about anything else," said mikey

Don sighed. "You guys should be enjoying this, as turtles we have ancestors that go all the way back to the dinosaur age." He said, and pointed up to a skeleton of what looked like a turtle suspended from the roof.

Donny walked around the room pointing at one exhibit

"Hey Raph, I think I see a nerd-a-saur." Mikey took the chance to playfully tease his mate.

"And I see a geek-a-sarus rex" said raph the same playful attitude, donny rolled his eyes a smile on his lips even though it couldn't be seen

They both then eeked as they got spooked by an animatronics display. "Did I mention the moving displays?" Don said trying to keep a laugh out of his voice. "Look Donny, chicken-a-saureses." April said and they both shared a chuckle.

Leo smiled amused, Donny walked around still looking in awe

"Hey Donny, is that a robot too?" Raph asked as his brother backed up. "No, it's not." Donny said worried.

Several pieces of T-rex bone floated around them forming a circle

They then formed into the laughing head of Savanti.

"Savanti" growled raph

"That's Savanti Romero." Don said. "Savanti Romero, didn't you guys say you sent him way back in the past?" April asked confused.

"We did I guess he can't stay there" comment Leo.

The cackling head went on to tell them about how he was going to destroy the timeline, and them along with it. The head dissipated just as Raph launched at it with his sai's.

"That dirty." growled raph

"Did you notice he didn't respond to Raph, almost like it was some sort of recording, like he enchanted those bones in the past, to come alive this night."

Leo nodded, "One thing, how are we going to fight him? He's in the prehistoric area, and were not"

Don walked over to a display showing the wring of fire. "This is the ring of fire he mentioned, but if he's in the past I don't know how we'll stop him, we'd need a time machine or something."

The ring of life seemed to light up showing small orange circles on the map

Don blinked and backed up a swirling portal of blue suddenly appeared before him and out popped Renet a smile on her face "Hey guys!"

"Renet? What're you doing here?" Leo asked confused. "It's so great to see you guys!" Renet said. "Leo! Hey!" She moved over to him and hugged him happily. "How's it going with the pre--" She started as she stepped back, and then stopped her self. "Oh, right, not supposed to mention that." She looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Leo looked even more confused "What?"

"Oh nothing." Renet quickly dismissed his question, and then went on the babble about how she was going to graduate.

"You guys have to come and help me it'll be fun" she said happily

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm not up for any trip to the dinosaurs." April said.

"I can transport you back home, when I take the guys with me" chirped Renet

April nodded. The turtles all huddled, before they agreed to go with Renet.

"Thanks so much you guys I know it will be fun," she said clapping her hands together

"Now,I have gotten better at working the time cepter."

"Lets hope so," said raph

Renet managed to send April home, though it turned out to be the turtle's home and not April's actual home.

She then managed to transport the rest of them to the right past time. However the turtles wound up taking hard landings on the ground.

"Owww." said mikey sitting up wincing

Raph grumbled as he got up. "I thought you said you were getting better with that thing." He angrily said at Renet.

She pouted "I did," Renet grumbled getting off the ground. "I got us here didn't I ?"

He moved to help Leo up from where he landed

Leo nodded to raph "Thanks" he said, looking around once again seeing they had landed in a clearing; he spotted a herd of dinosaurs ahead of them

"So, now what?" Mikey asked.

Donny pulled off his street clothes bundling it into a backpack "We better pack our stuff away if we leaving anything behind we could mess with the timeline" said donny pulling his things onto his back

The other turtles nodded, and packed up their street clothes.

"We should go find Savanti before he has the chance to mess with the timeline" said Leo pulling on his pack,

"Where do we start? We got a lot of ground to cover here, literally." Mikey asked.

"We might as well just start walking if we want to find him," said raph. The group

Started walking through the clearing, as they started to pass by the herd of dinosaurs Donny had the urge to sneeze.

"Now we just need to get our bearings..." He started, and couldn't help the sneeze.

His sneeze echoed around them scaring the dinosaurs making them run right at them

"Everybody run!" Leo yelled as they took off running from the stampeding dinosaurs. "Way to go sneezy!" Raph yelled at Don.

"Renet! Use the time ceptor to get us out of here!" Leo yelled to her as they ran.

"Okay!" she yelled back shaking the time ceptor trying to make it work, "Oh come on, work please" she mumbled

She stopped. "Ooooh, come on! I thought we came to an understanding!" She yelled frustrated. "Renet! Wake up!" Don went back and threw her across his shoulders just before she got stomped on by a dinosaur, and ran off carrying her.

Mikey jumped up onto one of the dinosaurs back trying to avoid being ran over, he smiled posing goofily "Hey look raph I'm surfing" he called out to his brother

Raph followed his example, jumping up on the back of another dino as the dinos made their noises. He sees a cliff near by. "Mikey! Follow me!" He yelled, and waited till his ride was close enough and jumped onto the cliff.

Mikey followed raph's example jumping from his dino as it got closer to the cliff, he eeped as he almost missed clinging to the edge getting a helping hand from raph

Leo did the same, managing to land ok. Don followed suit still carrying the annoyed Renet, and needing to be pulled up as well like Mikey.

Donny let Renet down from his shoulder watching the herd stampede past thecliff not noticing renet's quick annoyed look at him before she started fiddling with the ceptor

"Here, let me look at it..." Don offered,

She nodded handing him the ceptor "Is anything wrong with it?" she asked

"Not that I can tell. He said. She sighed and took it back. "Oooh, maybe it's over heating, it's not supposed to glow red like this..."

Raph jumped in surprise feeling air hit him "what the?" he turned around seeing a large triceratops sniffing him

"You should be happy Raph, not everybody thinks you smell good!" Mikey said, and walked up to the triceratops petting it. "Good dinosaur!" Raph grumbled and pulled his pack around so he could feel it, then pulled out a bag of chips. "Loose something?" He asked Mikey annoyed.

"Thanks I have been looking for those," said mikey grabbing it from raph opening the bag eating some of it

Raph glared at him. Mikey grinned and then fed a few chips to the triceratops. "I'm gonna name you Zog. You're probably Zog's great, great, great, great, great granddaddy!"

"Mikey don't feed him that! You'll mess with the timeline," said Donny before he let out another sneeze

"Aww, a few chips won't hurt him!"

"We better start walking if we want to find Savanti," said Leo smiling a little at mikey's antics

The others nodded and they headed down the backside of the cliff.

After awhile of walking they found another clearing, Leo's stomach did a few flip-flops along the way; he was able to keep it calmed down though

He ignored it for now; at the moment it wasn't that important.

Unknown to them two pairs of red eyes watched them, stalking them.

Leo glanced around as he slowed down; he had a bad feeling that something was coming.

"What's wrong leo?" asked raph noticing Leo slowing down in pace

"Some things not right." Leo said simply.

Before raph had a chance to reply two raptors leapt from the bushes their eyes glowing red as they ran at the group

The turtles quickly drew their weapons as the raptors screeched at them.

One of the raptors headed for Renet the other headed at raph trying to claw at him

Renet swung the ceptor at it trying to hit it. Raph growled and charged at the dinosaur, kicking it onto it's back.

The raptor was pushed back by the smack to its face from Renet's ceptor the other raptor screeched as it struggled back to its feet going back at raph getting a good smack on the back of the head from mikey's nunchucks,

The raptor fell unconscious. "Look out! Here come more!" Leo shouted, and spun to hit one that just arrived.

Just as he hit this one another one appeared trying to corner Leo, this raptor clawed at him, he pushed the raptor back still trying to defend him from the other one

Raph jumped on the back of the one after his mate, and jerked it away.

The raptor kicked like a bucking bronco trying to kick raph off of him trying to claw up at raph

Raph managed to knock the raptor out and jumped off.

Another set of raptors came out from the bushes going at them "Where are these things coming from!" said mikey trying to knock one back as it charged at him

"They hunt in packs mikey, if this is an indication to anything I can say there's going to be more of them," said Donny helping mikey push the raptor back

Mikey nodded. Suddenly Zog came charging in, ramming several of the dinos.

The raptors eyes turned normal, and they shook it off before they took off.

"Way to go Zog!" said mikey pumping his fists in the air

"Why'd they just scatter like that?"

"No idea, did you see how there eyes changed colors? It was like someone was controlling them"

Don surmised. "I agree, something's not right." Leo said.

The trees and bushes around them rustled and a pair of red eyes showed through

The turtle's drew their weapons getting ready for anything.

A huge T - Rex came stomping out Savanti riding on its back

"Savanti Romero!"

---------

Review and you shall receive another chapter Who every can guess whats up with leo gets a virtual cookie! 


	3. Plans gone awry

Wow we got very smart readers -feels proud of said readers- 

Even though the clues were obvious still I am proud of you guys for figuring it out.

Buts shh don't tell the turtles that.

They have no idea.

And for all of you that got it right I give you virtual cookies -hands out cookies- and thanks again for the reviews

-----------

"Hello turtles, are you ready to die?" he sneered

"I don't think so wacko!" Raph yelled.

Savanti laughed making the T- rex stomp forward,

"I will destroy the timeline, and you meddlesome turtles along with it!"

"Not if we can help it Savanti," said Leo his katan's drawn

"And the time ceptor will be mine!"

Donny and mikey stood in front of Renet trying to keep and the cepter out of Savanti's grasp

Leo grabbed Renet and slung her over a shoulder before running toward Zog. "Stay here!"; He ordered, and set her on the dinosaurs back.

Renet wasn't really liking this being slung over the shoulder thing, but nodded to Leo as he ran back ready to fight Savanti with his brothers

";And get that ceptor going!" He yelled back before he rejoined the others.

"Okay!" she shouted back closing her eyes letting the cepter take control, she hoped putting all her power behind the cepter would work

The ceptor suddenly gave off a shot that hit Zog in the neck and he goes charging toward the 'rex before ramming it, and sending it topping, sending Romero and Renet to the ground.

Raph took that moment to launch himself at Savanti ready to get rid of him

Savanti used his power to blast Raph back away from him.

Raph grunted angrily landing on his shell, Savanti quickly grabbed Renet ready to make a dash for it "HEY! Put me down!" snapped Renet struggling not willing to be carried anymore.

Down from the sky a pteridon landed nearby and Savanti climbed on board.

"LET ME GO" growled Renet swinging the time cepter trying to hit Savanti on the back of the head.

"Come on! We got to get to her!" Raph yelled.

Raph ran forward his sai's raised and ready for attack, Leo close behind him

The pteredon screeched and launched into the air with its passengers. "Now if you will excuse us, the apprentice time mistress and I have a date with an asteroid." Savanti laughed evilly as he flew off with Renet firmly in his grasp.

A growl escaped raph's throat "We gotta follow em"

The others nodded and they started a trek through the trees in the direction that they flew.

"How do we know where to find that Savanti dork? Its not like he wants us to find him and Renet" said mikey

"We just head the way he went until we find them." Leo said simply while slashing through foliage with his katana.

Mikey nodded following the others

Leo felt his stomach roil, but ignored it; he had far more important things on his mind at the moment.

He didn't want his family erased or Renet hurt, he knew he had to keep his stomach in check.

He kept slashing at the foliage, clearing a path for the other three.

They finally made it through most of the foliage seeing a few raptors,

The also saw a huge erected construction.

"Is it made of bones?" asked mikey, Donny nodded "come on we better get out of the wind we don't want them picking up our scent"

"Ewww!" Mikey said.

"Mikey we've seen worse" said raph with a annoyed sigh

"Yeah but, but, they're fresh bones!"

"Come on, lets just get out of the wind okay?" he said following Donny and his mate up a steep rock wall

Mikey sighed and nodded and joined the others in the climbing.

They finally got to the top looking down at the patrolling raptors, figuring out how to get past them

They peered down on the dino's from behind the bushes.

"So ya see any way to get past them?" asked raph

"I know! I'll use my chips to lure them away!" Mikey suggested

"No!" said Donny a bit two late as mikey threw the bag of chips at the raptors

"You idiot! They're carnivores, they don't eat chips!"

"Oops." he said looking at his angry brothers, the raptors down below looked up now catching their scents

The raptor screeched and started to try and find a way to get at the turtles.

"Well at least they can't get up here" said mikey

"But we still need to get onto that thing, Renet might be up there!" Raph said, and looked to Leo. "Leo, you got any ideas?"

"Okay its simple, we run over their climb and keep going," said Leo

"That's your big plan!" Raph asked astonished. "Raph! Just go!" Don yelled and blocked a dinosaur as his red brother took off for the spire.

Mikey blocked the dinosaur in order for Donny to go ahead, Leo held off another trying to keep the raptors busy

The two older turtles finally turned and ran toward the spire as well as all four started climbing.

They climbed higher and higher finally making it to the top, seeing Renet strung out on wires by her arms and legs

They also saw Savanti cackling madly.

"The spells have been cast, soon with the life force from Renet and the power of the time ceptor, I will destroy the timeline, and with the power that will give me, I will be strong enough to take on lord simultaneous!"

Leo pulled out his katan's, he brothers followed suit pulling out there own weapons they weren't going to let this guy destroy the timeline or kill Renet

Savanti turned to eye to the turtles, a scowl coming to his face.

Raph, Donny and mikey went after Savanti Leo went over to try to cut Renet free from her bonds

Leo tries to cut her down. "Hang on Renet." He said, never seeing Savanti sneaking up behind him. "Leo, look out!" Renet cries, but it's too late, and Savanti slams Leo chest first down onto a bones and laughs in triumph.

Renet really hope he hadn't landed on his belly too hard

"You'll pay for that dirt bag!" Raph cried angrily, how dare savanti hurt his mate.

Raph charged at Savanti getting in a good hit on him, no one hurts his mate and got away with it.

Don and Mikey rushed over to Leo and helped him up. "Mikey, you and Leo help distract Savanti, and I'll get the time ceptor!" Don said, and then heard a 'hey!' from Renet. "And Renet."

Leo and mikey nodded keeping Savanti's attention focused on them thanks to mikey's taunts

"Hey UGLY over here! You think your king of time well your wrong!" yelled mikey

----------

that's all for now folks, review and tell us your thoughts.

-wonders what readers will say next- 


	4. Battling and almost finding out

-pouts at you all- well aren't you guys at least a little worried if leo is pregnat about him falling on his belly? silly readers don't you care? anyway besides saying what a good job i did say nice thing to katt too! she and i co wrote it! got it memorized? ------- 

Donny goes and knocks the chains loose for Renet's feet.

That's when Renet realized when the chains came off, she would meet the nice wet water below her, she eeped as donny was able to knock another chain loose

Donny then grabbed one of the arm chains and started pulling her up to safety.

She sighed with relief not having to fall from such a height "Thanks donny!"

Donny nodded and knocked the chains off her hands. "Stay here!" He said, and started to climb up the backside of the thing holding the ceptor.

Savanti looked away from the other turtles seeing Donny climbing the holder, he growled not about to let this turtle ruin his plan

He cast a protective bubble over it just as Don reached it, which knocked Don back down.

Donny winced feeling his shell connect with the bones for ground before getting up glaring at Savanti

The other three moved to distract Savanti again.

Savanti frowned he wasn't going to be distracted again by these turtles, he shot out an energy wave at them knocking them down before focusing on the purple masked one

"Savanti! Say goodbye to the time ceptor!" And before Savanti could stop him, Don threw his Bo at the arm, knocking it and the ceptor off.

Savanti jumped after the ceptor right in the path of a bolt of blue lighting

He cried out as he got hit by the lightning before he and the ceptor plummeted down into the lake.

The bone structure shook violently starting to fall apart

"Lets get out of here!" Leo shouted and they all started to run to try and get off it.

The structure continued to collapse around them, but they managed to make it to shore shortly after.

Then it occurred to mikey "How are we going to get home? The time cepter fell in with Savanti..."

"I'm afraid without the ceptor, we're stuck here." Don said sadly.

Leo sighed softly "well at least time will remain in tact"

"Yeah, now we just have to let some scientist in the future freak out at our remains." Said mikey

"Well let's make the best of things right now, we have to make a shelter," said Donny

"Hey Renet, won't Lord Simultanious come looking for you?" Leo asked.

"He'll just think i failed the test and leave me alone" she said sadly

"Oh, alright.." Leo said with a sigh.

------------

Renet sighed as she helped mikey hike there dinner back to there home of sorts they were luck to even catch a fish this big, but she felt so sad the Jurassic world would end soon, and them with it.

"Dinner has arrived!" Mikey announced.

Donny smiled at mikey and Renet as they lay out the fish

He then looked to the sky. "There it is." He pointed out the asteroid to Leo and Raph. "By my calculations we got another 2 maybe 3 months."

Raph sighed gripping Leo's hand in his own as he stared at the sky

Leo squeezed his mate's hand and then looked as Renet joined them by the fire.

She looked up at the star her heart sinking

"Renet? You ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just a little sad" she said

Leo nodded.

"Leo I want to tell you something really important" said Renet deiced she'd tell him, mikey meanwhile was cutting up there dinner when he saw something in the fish

Leo blinked confused. "Huh" He asked, Raph looked over interested as well. Mikey opened up the fish and dug his hand inside.

Mikey pulled out the staff, "Leo your-" "GUYS! I found the cepter!" yelled mikey holding up the cepter

Leo snapped his head around to look at Mikey. "What and where did you find it?" He asked in disbelief.

"In the fish!"

"I don't believe it! It-it must of swallowed it!" Mikey exclaimed.

Renet walked over to the exited mikey smiling "Now we can go back!"

"Now hold on a minute, I mean we got dinner here, maybe we could stay a while longer..." He trailed off at the dirty looks from the others. "Ok, I'm packed, lets go!"

Renet closed her eyes as she held the cepter letting it the power flow through her she hoped this would work…

A swirling blue portal opened before them and they stepped through.

They appeared in the lair, seeing master splinter and April

"Guys! ... what...?" April asked confused. "April, it's best you don't know." Donny said as they walked by.

April just watched the boys and Renet go past her and splinter they had only been gone 20 minutes and somehow there were covered in dirt head to toe

They were also wearing really weird outfits.

"Ms. O'Neil don't ask it will just involve a long story," said splinter with a sigh

April nodded. "Good idea."

--------- Next chapter is the last then you can see the last sequel which i will tell next chapter review please. 


	5. One mystery solved

Hello silly reviewers –waves happily-

Here's the last chapter,

You will find out the next stories title when you read all of this you naughty people you –shakes index finger at you playfully-

And remember Katt and I both wrote this so give her credit too!

Don't make me come over there.

-smiles playfully at her bad jokes-

-------

A few weeks later... 

"Donny you have to be kidding me" said Leo from the examing table. "No kidding leo I did every test and it all points to one thing" said Donny

"But Donny, I'm a guy just like the rest of you guys, guys don't get pregnant..."

Donny handed leo a teshiscope "listen right there" he said pointing at one part of leo's now rounding belly "And if you hear nothing than I'll drop the subject for good okay?"

Leo sighed. "Alright." He said, and stuck one end of the stethoscope on where was pointed, and listened.

He heard a faint thump thump sound inside of him; he looked down confused "what?"

Don smiled lightly. "How is this possible?" Leo asked looking to Don.

"I have no idea, I guess your genetics" said Donny

Leo sighed. "Great..." He said, wondering what his mate would think.

"Well the bad news is you can't train at or get to physical other wise the baby will be hurt or die," said Donny

"If it's withstood the stress and all this long already..." Leo started skeptically.

"Yes, you want to it to die?" asked Donny "i checked you over the baby was somewhat wounded from Savanti knocking you over but it wasn't that big"

Leo grumbled, he hated the idea of not training.

"I'm going to tell master splinter about it if you don't that way I know you don't get in a sparing match"

"Alright, fine." He replied. "God, what'll Raph think..."

"If he doesn't believe you take the teshicope, and if he still doesn't believe you I'll prove it too him" said Donny trying to keep Leo from panicking

Leo nodded.

"Good luck," said Donny giving Leo a comfortingly 

"I'll need it." Leo muttered and climbed off the table, heading out of the infirmary.

Leo held the teshicope in his hands nervously looking for raph

He found Raph down in the dojo beating on of the bags.

"Raph."

Raph stopped hitting the bag, and looked to him. "Leo? Everything ok?"

"I want to tell you something," he said holding the teshicope out to him.

Raph raised an eyeridge. "You're not dying...are ya?" He asked suddenly concerned.

Leo shook his "No just listen" he put the teshicope on raph putting the listing end on the spot Donny pointed out to him.

Raph frowned in confusion as he listened.

He heard the soft thump thumps coming from within his mate's belly.

He lifted his gaze and just stared at Leo.

"Its our baby" he said looking at raph knowing his next reply

Raph sputtered as he took the device down. "But. How, you're a guy like me..."

"I don't know, but that's its heart beat"

"God I don't believe it..." Raph suddenly chuckled in happiness.

Leo smiled glad his mate accepted that he was having a baby; raph wrapped his arms around Leo holding him in a hug

Leo smiled and hugged him back as he rested his head on his shoulder. Don smiled from the door to his lab.

He was glad there were happy about the child coming into there life

Raph nuzzled Leo's cheek. Don tried to stop from sneezing, for it would interrupt the moment.

Leo nuzzled him back happy "I love you" he said softly

"Love you too Leo, love you too." Raph murmured.

----------

The end

For now anyway

Soon to come Trials of parenthood on katt's profile.

Read it!

Got it memorized?

-is bricked for quoting a video game-


End file.
